Surv
Surv (Survivalist321) was an extremely skilled Geometry Dash player who has sky-rocketed in popularity after completing several extreme demons, namely Cataclysm, Bloodbath, The Ultimate Phase, A Bizarre Phantasm, The Hell Factory, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Conical Depression, Crimson Clutter, Creeper Force, Phobos, Galactic Fragility, Betrayal of Fate, Artificial Ascent and Yatagarasu. Surv was seen the best Geometry Dash player for a while due to Riot's inactivity to YouTube & Geometry Dash. But he eventually quit the game and deleted all of his channel's contents. He currently has five starred and featured levels, one being Momentum, an Easy to Medium Demon. On March 4, 2016, he was involved in some drama against Quasar, after Surv had failed near the end of Bloodbath (96%, to be exact). Quasar, an unknown player at the time, beat the level shortly afterwards, yelling "Get rekt, Surv!" on his stream. Surv took offense, however, and Quasar promptly posted an apology video. Surv apologized in return for overreacting. In early May, Surv was once again involved in some drama, this time with Riot after he had apparently insulted him (though Riot did claim that he was partially joking as well). This was quickly resolved on May 10, 2016, however, in a stream between the two; the stream clip was put onto YouTube on that same day by both people. On May 23, he beat Phobos, a mega-collab Extreme Demon that was initially hacked by Tygrysek, but later verified legitimately by Krazyman50 and re-uploaded under his account. It has regained its rating as an Extreme Demon and has been featured; Surv got 87% the day it was rated and later beat it days after. On June 23, he had also been tasked to verify the Extreme Demon Yatagarasu after Riot had given up on it. His current record stood at 33% at that time and it was his main focus. On August 31, Surv announced that he's quitting Geometry Dash and moving on other games. It's because he found the community annoying. He also announced that he is passing Yatagarasu to TrusTa. Later, Surv said he would still create levels but not play hard levels. On December 27 however, Surv beat Artificial Ascent on a stream, at the time ranked #5 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list. And on January 16th, 2017, Surv beat Yatagarasu, being the second person to do so (after TrusTa). Levels * Demon Levels ** Momentum ** Oridion (collab with Viprin) ** Toxic Airflow (collab with Edge and Deceptivepan) ** Breakout (his hardest level to date, a collaboration with Joshawott) * Normal Levels ** Hard *** Last Prism (collab with Deceptivepan and Crazy) ** Insane *** Dream Team (collab with Hub Dubs and Novus) *** Radio Wave * Unrated Levels ** Revolution ** Duality ** The Classic ** Chill N Bass ** Devotion ** Ice Fortress Trivia * He was often considered one of the best players in Geometry Dash at the moment along with TrusTa, BlassCFB, Superex, and Sunix. * Surv very frequently streams his game-play, especially when doing very difficult Demons. * Surv kept his icon color scheme nearly the same during his whole Geometry Dash career. * Due to completing several Extreme Demons within a relatively short amount of time, he has rocketed in YouTube subscribers (about 200 subs to 11,000 in three months) and Twitch followers. He is one of the most rapidly growing Geometry Dash YouTube users in the community thanks to his incredible skill and large exposure ever since he beat Bloodbath. * Surv was originally from the UK, but lived in South Africa for most of his life before living in the Netherlands. ** This is why he speaks with a British accent. * Surv had said he lost lots of his data, including Yatagarasu. This was then fixed. * While playing Yatagarasu on a stream, he raged and removed Jeyzor's part and accidentally saved it, though it was eventually recovered. *Surv beat Yatagarasu on the day that Update 2.1 was released. Category:Players Category:Geometry dash Users Category:Users Category:European players Category:YouTuber Category:Boys Category:Level Creator Category:Global youtubers